


Finding Faith

by Fleurtygirl



Series: Merle and his rooftop rescue [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Faith being Faith, One Shot, Rick Grimes Bashing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurtygirl/pseuds/Fleurtygirl
Summary: Just a little one shot of how Faith would think about the situation on the rooftop.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Faith Lehane
Series: Merle and his rooftop rescue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611946
Kudos: 30





	Finding Faith

Not for the first time, the group of people that had been surviving on the largess of the Dixon brothers turned combative and dismissive toward Merle Dixon. 

“Crazy redneck wasting ammo and drawing in the walkers,” roared T-Dog as he lunged toward the man. “Stop shooting!”

Merle was tired of having to spell out everything for these ungrateful, holier than thou, sponges. The people Merle, and his brother Daryl, had been protecting from the Zombies and starvation could not seem to get passed the idea that the Dixon’s were no good, dumb, redneck trash. Due to their attitude, they could not see the situation clearly. It was wearing the Dixon brothers thin, especially, Master Sergeant Merle Dixon USMC. 

“The day I take orders from you we might as well be dead,” Merle retorted as he put his weapon down to prevent pointing it at anyone in the group who came running and screaming out onto the roof. He wasn’t going to point a loaded weapon unless he was prepared to fire, that was the first rule in the military. A rule that was drummed into marines for weapon safety. Unfortunately, with the apocalypse, it wasn’t a rule that civilians ever seemed to follow. Including now, as several hypocrites started to raise their weapons towards Merle. 

T-Dog, emboldened by the show of support from the group and angry with Merle’s attitude and lack of respect, started to try shoving the older large muscular man around. Although T-Dog was of a similar width, his was from a more sedentary lifestyle and good food with friends. Whereas Merle was broad from solid muscle built over 20 years as a US Marine. Due to experience and being in vastly better shape, Merle was on top of T-Dog in a matter of seconds. 

When they ran up to the roof, they brought with them the new guy. The man rode into a city filled with zombies in his polyester sheriff’s uniform on a horse. A horse that was promptly devoured by a horde of Zombies drawn in by his unsubtle and very loud foray. The questionably sane new man decided to get involved and throw his imaginary weight around by drawing his gun on Merle. 

It was the final straw for Faith Lehane. She has joined the group several days ago, when she rode up on her bike, she normally would have kept going, but they had kids and she had been a slayer for too long to leave innocents undefended. Faith, a slayer for fifteen years, felt wholly prepared to kill and evade an undead enemy that survives on eating people. The one thing she hasn’t prepared, is hunting and foraging for food while doing it. She immediately recognized both Dixon brother’s as having a skill set that would be necessary when scavenging for can goods was no longer an option. She was, apparently, the only one. 

Faith stepped into the space between Merle’s back and the ‘officer’ pointing a gun toward him. 

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t generally point my weapon at the good guy,” Faith drawled lazily as she let her fingers graze the knife strapped to her thigh. 

A confused Rick Grimes lowered his gun because he did not feel comfortable pointing it at a woman, and he was trying to figure out what she meant. Once it was holstered, Faith knew she could get the drop on any of these people if they decided to try to shoot her or Merle. Between her knives, swords, and guns, she was a well prepared monster slayer. If that meant putting a knife through some dumbasses hand that tried to kill her or one of the only people that can actually contribute to keeping everyone alive, she was willing to do it, with prejudice. 

“So, Marine, now that these people aren’t going off half cocked and are actually GOING TO GO LOOK OFF THE ROOF to see your handiwork,” enunciated Faith slowly and loudly while gesturing at the group with a hand wave and an eye roll, “how about we come to a deal.”

Faith turned around to help yank Merle back on his feet. Merle was a little shocked at how easily such a slender woman was able to pull him up. But he was still angry and his adrenaline with still telling him that fighting this out was the way to go. 

“You want to fight or fuck?”Faith asked him with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her lips and a bounce in her step. 

It was the last thing Merle Dixon expected the gorgeous brunette to say to him. The shock of hearing her words made him stare at her, he didn’t know what on earth she was talking about. 

“Slaying always makes me hungry or horny.” She grinned at him then turned and walked back toward the stairwell. “You coming?” She tossed over her shoulder with a wink. 

“Not yet, I ain’t.” Merle smirked and grabbed his rifle bag and rucksack.


End file.
